Inuyasha and Iochy
by Iochy
Summary: In this story, Inuyasha meets a butiful demon that looks just like him. But that demon was Inuyasha's brother's (Sesshomaru) gf. find out how it ends, and what they have to go thru.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Ok I was making this story as I go on, so I hope you like it^_^  
  
Chapter 1 " Inuyasha meets Iochy"  
  
It was a nice day outside, Inuyasha was just sitting back, not doing anything, like any normal day, on the tree.  
  
Kogome: Inuyasha!!! Are you going to be there all day?  
  
Inuyasha: So what if I will?  
  
Kogome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha fell off the tree face down.  
  
Inuyasha: What was that for?  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha heard laughter coming from the bushes near the forest. Kogome started to complain about stuff...  
  
Inuyasha: Shhhhh. there's somebody in the bushes.  
  
Kogome: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha went to the bushes and looked inside.  
  
Inuyasha: False alarm, must be the wind.  
  
Kogome looks at the bushes.  
  
Kogome: But, I saw.  
  
The girl in the bushes shakes her head.  
  
Inuyasha: What is it? Did you see something?  
  
Kogome: No, (pause) nothing.  
  
Inuyahsa looked at her like something was wrong.  
  
Kogome: No, really it was nothing.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, back to the tree!  
  
Kogome: Ok. I'll just walk around.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever!!!  
  
She goes to the bushes and talked to the girl.  
  
Kogome: What's your name? What are you doing here? And why are you hiding from us?  
  
Girl: Let see. my name is Iochy, I'm hiding from someone, and I don't want to be seen.  
  
Iochy told Kogome everything that has happened to her.  
  
Kogome: Well you don't have to be scared, see that guy?  
  
Kogome pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
Iochy: Yeah. who couldn't notice a guy like that!!!  
  
Kogome: Please. So wana' go and meet him?  
  
Iochy: I'd love to.  
  
Iochy stepped out of the bushes, she looks exactly like Inuyasha, but she was a girl.  
  
Kogome: WOW. you are a demon?  
  
Iochy: Yes, why?  
  
Kogome: No, just asking.  
  
Iochy looked at her with a look "yeah right!"  
  
Kogome: No, its just I never saw a demon that looks like Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Is everything ok back there?  
  
Kogome: Yes, everything is fine.  
  
Iochy: Wow, he really does care about you.  
  
Kogome: No, he doesn't, he only need me to find the rest of the crystal, so he can become a full demon.  
  
Iochy: So he isn't a real demon?  
  
Kogome: No his mother was a human, so. lets go I'll introduce you to each other.  
  
Kogome and Iochy went to the tree.  
  
Kogome: Inuyasha. I'd like you to meet someone.  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me when I start caring!  
  
Kogome: But, she needs our help!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I have to be a nice guy???  
  
Iochy: You don't have to!  
  
Kogome: But it's about your brother!!!  
  
Inuyasha almost fell of the tree.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT? I thought I defeated him?  
  
Iochy: No you didn't.  
  
Inuyasha: And who are you? WOW!!!  
  
Kogome: This is Iochy, she is a demon too, and she needs our help.  
  
Inuyasha: But she looks exactly like me!!!  
  
Kogome: I know, isn't it cool?  
  
Inuyasha: No, its freaky!!!  
  
Iochy (sadly): I know, I was your brothers girlfriend, but he was crazy, so I decided to run away, but he's after me now!  
  
Inuyasha (thinks): Wow, the girl that was in love with Sesshomaru, now running away from him?  
  
Kogome: So can you help her?  
  
Inuyasha: It's getting late, how about tomorrow?  
  
Iochy: Fine with me!  
  
Kogome: Sure! Come, we have a lot in common.  
  
Iochy (confusedly): What do you mean?  
  
Kogome: Oh. nothing!  
  
Iochy: you know I'd better sleep outside, I like it here!  
  
Kogome (thinks): Wow, she's exactly like Inuyasha.  
  
Iochy went outside, and sat on the tree.  
  
Inuyasha: Can't sleep?  
  
Iochy: No, I'm worried.  
  
Inuyasha: Come, I'd like to show you around.  
  
Iochy: What?  
  
Inuyasha: Just come, you'll see.  
  
Iochy went with Inuyasha, he showed her around, and the places he likes the most. They stopped at a cliff.  
  
Iochy: It's so beautiful!  
  
Inuyasha: You really like it?  
  
Iochy: Yes, why not?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, not many people like it.  
  
Iochy: So you brought a lot of people up here?  
  
Inuyasha: You're the first!  
  
Iochy: Then how do you know?  
  
Inuyasha: I just do.  
  
Iochy: Listen I've got to tell you something. Sesshomaru, he found a way to turn himself into other people.  
  
Inuyasha: So how do you know that I'm not him?  
  
Iochy: I can sense it from you.  
  
They looked each other in the eyes, they where about to kiss, and.  
  
Kogome: Sit girl!!!  
  
Iochy almost fell of the cliff, but Inuyasha caught her.  
  
Inuyasha: Kogome, what are you doing?  
  
Kogome: Who said I was Kogome???  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru.?  
  
Iochy (whispers): Oh no!!! He's found me.  
  
So did you like it? The next chapter might be ready tomorrow, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, tell me that would help^_^ 


	2. The Defeat

I WISH, BUT I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, or his cute little ears.  
  
Chapter 2 "The defeat"  
  
Previously on Inuyasha, Inuyasha meets his brothers' old girl friend, she tells Inuyasha all about Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iochy: Oh no.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want from us, and what did you do with Kogome?  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't worry little half-freak, she will be save, although it's if you give me my girlfriend back.  
  
Iochy: No, don't leave me. (Quietly) He's going to kill me.  
  
Inuyasha: No. you either give me Kogome back or we'll fight!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ok, fine with me.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok but if I win, I'll get Kogome back!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine, but if I win, I get Kogome, and Iochy.  
  
Inuyasha: Good, say good-bye to them.  
  
Iochy: I'll go look for Kogome.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh no you wont!!!  
  
Sesshomaru caught Iochy, and knocked her down.  
  
Inuyasha: IOCHY.(thinks) Oh no, I'm not going to lose another girlfriend.  
  
Inuyasha: Lets fight!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to fight. Sesshomaru used his whip, and Inuyasha used his sword, that Kogome pulled out a long time ago!  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kogome found a rock and went to help Inuyasha. Iochy wasn't unconscious anymore, she took a stick that was lying next to her, and BOOM!!! She hit Sesshomaru as hard as she could, than Inuyasha got a very good hit, it almost knocked him out, a second later Inuyasha was lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru: I wooooo.  
  
Kogome hit him on the head with a big rock. Iochy giggled.  
  
Kogome: That takes care of him!  
  
Iochy: Lets take Inuyasha back.  
  
Kogome: Good idea, our camp right down there, should we do it the easy way?  
  
Iochy: No, he's hurt badly, lets just carry him.  
  
Kogome: Ok!  
  
In one hour Inuyasha woke up. Iochy was sleeping next to him.  
  
Kogome: She was very tired.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you ok, what did Sesshomaru do to you?  
  
Kogome: Relax, you don't want to wake Iochy up do you? All I remember was that I couldn't sleep, so I went out side to look for you and Iochy. After a while I gave up and went back to bed, but when I got there I saw myself. that was weird, wasn't it?  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kogome: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?  
  
Iochy: Excuse me, but can you STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR?  
  
Inuyasha: Girls come down. Lets just all go to bed, ok?  
  
Kogome: Ok.  
  
Kogome went to bed.  
  
Iochy: Inuyasha. thanks.  
  
She kisses him and goes to the tree.  
  
Iochy (smiles): Good night.  
  
Inuyasha (blushing): Your welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Next morning*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kogome: Inuyasha, where's Iochy?  
  
Inuyasha gets down from the tree, and sniffs around.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!!!  
  
Kogome (scared): Do you think he killed her?  
  
Inuyasha: No, I know him to well, he wouldn't kill her, at least yet.  
  
Kogome: You're scaring me. Lets go find her.  
  
Inuyasha: No. I'm hungry!  
  
Kogome: Well I'm going now, find your own food!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine I'm coming, but promise that after we save her, we are all going to find some food!!!  
  
Kogome and Inuyasha went to find Iochy, will they ever succeed? Find out in the next chapter of "Inuyasha." 


	3. The Defeat of Sesshomaru

I don't own Inuyasha. what? Do you want a sing-along?  
  
Chapter 3 "The Death of Sesshomaru"  
  
Previously on "Inuyasha", Sesshomaru was fighting his brother Inuyasha, after the battle Kogome hits Sesshomaru on the head with a huge rock. Sesshomaru fell unconscious, but the next morning Iochy was kidnapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iochy: Let me go you freak!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut up, or I'll kill you now!  
  
Iochy (hitting Sesshomaru on the back): Let me go!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Chill out. we're almost home.  
  
Iochy: It's not my home any more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kogome: Inuyasha, get down from that tree this instant.  
  
Inuyasha: Make me!!!  
  
Kogome (madly): SIT!!!  
  
Poor Inuyasha fell of a high tree. (Ouch!)  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph!  
  
Kogome: Come on, we got to save Iochy!!!  
  
Inuyasha (like he didn't hear her): Do you smell that? It's smells like food!  
  
Inuyasha ran toward the smell.  
  
Kogome: Hey! (pause) wait for me.  
  
When they got there, they saw their old friend.  
  
Kogome (happily, but surprised): Miroku?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Kogome, we got to save Iochy!  
  
Kogome: but you are the one who brought us here.  
  
Miroku: I can help!!!  
  
Inuyasha (mumbled): Great!  
  
Kogome looks at Inuyasha.  
  
Kogome: Inuyasha, aren't you happy to see Miroku?  
  
Inuyasha: No. well (he looks at the food), if he'll give me some food.  
  
Miroku (smiles): Help your selves!  
  
Inuyasha (takes some food): Oh, Miroku, How great to see you!!!  
  
Miroku turns around.  
  
Inuyasha (quietly): Idiot!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Sesshomarus hideout.  
  
Sesshomaru: Relax my love. you won't feel a thing.  
  
Iochy (struggling): What. are. you. going. to do to. me?  
  
Sesshomaru (smiles): I'm going to kill you, or should I say, you're going to have a smelting accident. Oh, it's getting hot in here.  
  
Sesshomaru takes off his shirt.  
  
Iochy (disgusted): Grouse!!! You still have that hair in your bellybutton!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: No I don't, you just imagining things.  
  
Iochy looks at him again.  
  
Iochy: Oh. sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kogome and Miroku are climbing up the mountain.  
  
Kogome: Come on, we're almost there!  
  
Inuyasha sitting on top of the mountain.  
  
Inuyasha (screams): Wake me up when you get here!!!  
  
Kogome: You know, you can just help us!  
  
Inuyasha: Why should I?  
  
Miroku: Because Iochy needs our help!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, ok! Stop complaining!  
  
Inuyasha jumped down. Then he jumped back up with Kogome and Miroku on his back.  
  
Kogome: No time, lets go.  
  
Inuyasha: No, you two stay here.  
  
Miroku: Ok.  
  
Kogome: No, I'm coming in.  
  
Miroku (holding Kogomes hand): Let him handle it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru: No one can save you now!  
  
Inuyasha: Think again!  
  
He thrusts his sword through Sesshomarus dark heart.  
  
Iochy (happily) You saved m...  
  
Inuyasha (interrupted): Thank me later.  
  
Inuyasha and Iochy run out of Sesshomarus hideout, and see Kogome and Miroku making out on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha: Watch this. WATCHOUT BELLOW!!!  
  
Kogome gets up, Miroku after her, they step back. Miroku falls of the cliff.  
  
Kogome: Miroku!!!  
  
What will happen to Miroku? Find out on the next chapter of "Inuyasha". 


	4. The Hidden Crstal

I don't own Inuyasha.well Christmas is coming up, so I think. oh I'm thinking out loud, what??? Just get on with the story already!!! What, Can't I think of my present???  
  
Chapter 4 "The Hidden Crystal"  
  
Previously on "Inuyasha", Kagome and Inuyasha meet their old friend Miroku. When they got to Sesshomarus hideout Inuyasha killed him, and saved Iochy. But later that day Miroku falls of the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: Miroku!!!  
  
Inuyasha (sighs): I don't want to do it, but I got to.  
  
Kagome: Are you doing what I think you're doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe!  
  
Inuyasha Jumps down as fast as he can. 5 minutes later he comes back with Miroku.  
  
Kagome (worried): What took you so long?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. well. I was enjoying watching him fall!  
  
Kagome: YOU WHAT???  
  
Kogome was about to kill Inuyasha, but Iochy stopped her.  
  
Iochy: Relax Kagome.(she looked at Inuyasha) he's probably just kidding. right Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure.  
  
Iochy: Then what took you so long?  
  
Inuyasha: Umm. well. I.  
  
Miroku: Oh, just forget about it, would you?  
  
Iochy and Kagome ran to hug Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Iochy (to Inuyasha): I'm so glad you're back!  
  
Kagome (to Miroku): What happened why didn't I fall of the cliff?  
  
Iochy: Well. you took a small step to the left instead of to the right.  
  
Kagome: But, I don't-.  
  
Inuyasha (cuts her off): Lets just forget about it!!!  
  
[That Night]  
  
Iochy (quietly): Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up.  
  
Inuyasha (sleepy): Wha-what's wrong???  
  
Iochy: I can't sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Iochy: The guy that you killed. it wasn't Sesshomaru!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT???  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! It's got nothing to do with you!  
  
Kagome: Oh ok.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph!  
  
Iochy: Kagome is acting weird.  
  
Inuyasha: No she's always like this, so what were you saying?  
  
Iochy: Oh. well. remember when I said that Sesshomaru could turn him self into other people. well he can also turn other people into him self. so you didn't kill him!  
  
Inuyasha: That's why he was so easy, but don't worry if he'll ever come back I'll protect you.  
  
Iochy and Inuyasha went to bed.  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
Iochy: Miroku, go get me some food!!!  
  
Miroku: Why don't you get it your self?  
  
Inuyasha: Umm. because she's hungry!  
  
Miroku: Then just go and get her something!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Relax, I'm almost done cooking.  
  
[Few minutes later]  
  
Inuyasha: Finally.  
  
Iochy: I'm so hungry!!!  
  
Miroku: Thanks.  
  
Kagome: Your welcome(  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I need to talk to you after breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha (With his mouth full): Ok.  
  
[After breakfast]  
  
Inuyasha: What did you wanted to tell me?  
  
Kagome: Well. how should I say it. I found another crystal.  
  
Inuyasha: Really? Where?  
  
Kagome: In you.  
  
So was it good? Huh? Was it? Please leave a review ^_^, and wait until next chapter comes out. 


	5. The Problem Streak

You know when I started to watch "Inuyasha", I stopped caring about everything. (well almost)  
  
Well anyway I don't own Inuyasha. even though I already made my X-mas list and all of it is about ?Inuyasha?(  
  
Chapter 5 "The Problem Streak"  
  
Previously on Inuyasha, Iochy tells Inuyasha that Sesshomaru is still alive, but later on Kagome finds out that has crystal in himself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: What???  
  
Kagome: I didn't wanted to tell you before.  
  
Inuyasha (hitting his head on the tree): you. stupid, idiotic girl!!! Why didn't you tell me before???  
  
Kagome: Don't you talk to me like that!  
  
Inuyasha: So what do I supposed to do?  
  
Kagome: Don't ask me.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not.  
  
Kagome: Well, it sounds like it.  
  
Inuyasha: Just leave me alone.  
  
Kagome: But.  
  
Inuyasha (cuts her off): Just go!!!  
  
Kagome lives Inuyasha alone, she goes to Iochy and Miroku.  
  
Kagome: He's nuts!!!  
  
Iochy: So you told him.  
  
Miroku: Told him what?  
  
Iochy and Kagome together: That he has-.  
  
Together: You tell-.  
  
Kagome: Ok, I'll tell him. you see. Inuyasha-.  
  
Iochy (cuts her off): Inuyasha has one of the crystals in his body! Wow, I said it.  
  
Miroku: What???  
  
Inuyasha: She just said it, I have one of the crystals in my body!!!  
  
Iochy (happily): You're alive!  
  
Inuyasha: What, did you think I would kill my self for some kind of crystal?  
  
Kagome: Well, yes.  
  
Miroku: Well, what are you going to do?  
  
Inuyasha: First, I'll collect all other peaces, and then I'll know what to do.  
  
Sesshomaru: Good thinking! I'm impressed.  
  
Inuyasha (sighs): How long are you going to bother us?  
  
Sesshomaru: Let see. until you give me that what I want!  
  
Kagome: So what do you want now?  
  
Sesshomaru: Iochy, by the way where is she?  
  
Everybody looked around.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, she's probably somewhere here.  
  
Kagome: But she was here just a minute ago!  
  
Inuyasha: lets go look for her. Bye brother!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: We'll meet again half-freak!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever!  
  
Miroku: Were you two always like this?  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you care?  
  
Kagome: Come, we need to find Iochy, again.  
  
Please leave a review about this story, and If you have any suggestions please do NOT hesitate to tell me.? 


	6. It's Shippo!

I don't own Inuyasha. X-mas is good, but Inuyasha, .HACK//SIGN, Rurouni Kenshin, South Park, Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, and Vampire Princess Miyu are better^_^  
  
Chapter 6 "It's Shippo!"  
  
Hey, sorry I didn't write anything in a while, I didn't have time (bad excuse). Ok, ok, I couldn't think of what should I write. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously on Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets pissed off, because Kagome didn't tell him before that he had a piece of a shikon jewel in him. Then they meet Sesshomaru, and Iochy runs away. (That's weird, we didn't hear from Naraku and Myoga in a while.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Can some one tell me why do I have to carry both of you, AND KAGOME'S BIKE on me back?  
  
Kagome: 'cause you're the fastest one!  
  
Miroku: Hey Inuyasha, you know it would be faster if you could just find her by her scent!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha stops. Kagome's bike falls to the ground, then Miroku falls, and Kagome falls on Miroku. Miroku smiles. Kagome stands up and looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looks back.stares for a minute, and looks away. Meanwhile, still laying on the ground Miroku slaps his neck. Inuyasha walks to him.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, well. if it isn't Myoga???  
  
Myoga: Oh. Master Inuyasha. I didn't see you there.  
  
Miroku: Tell me why did you just bite me?  
  
Myoga: Umm. oh its you Miroku, I-I thought it was someone else I only saw miss Kagome  
  
Miroku: So you saw Kagome, and you know that Inuyasha and Kagome are together!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean??? I only need her to find jewel shards.  
  
Miroku: That's exactly what I meant! But it still doesn't explain why you bit me!  
  
Kagome (sighs): Can we just-  
  
Inuyasha (cuts her off): Don't bother me. I'm trying to pick up Iochy's scent.  
  
Myoga (jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder): D-d-do you m-mean Miss Iochy??? Your brother's girlfriend?  
  
Inuyasha (blushing): Yeah, his old girlfriend.  
  
Myoga: Oh. wait.I-I-I think my mother is calling me.umm.bye!!!  
  
Miroku: What's his problem???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iochy was running away from the place where Inuyasha was talking with Sesshomaru. Then she stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha (sighs): How long are you going to bother us?  
  
Sesshomaru: Let see. until you give me what I want!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Real time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iochy: OUCH!!!  
  
Shippo: Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.  
  
Iochy: You're Shippo!!!  
  
Shippo (surprised): How do you know my name???  
  
Iochy: Kagome told me about you.  
  
Shippo: You know Kagome?  
  
Iochy: Yeah.She found me.  
  
Shippo: How?  
  
Iochy: It's a long story, but I'll still tell you.  
  
Iochy started to tell Shippo about everything that happened to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*30 min. later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha approaches along with Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: Here you are!  
  
Shippo: Kagome!!!  
  
Kagome: Shippo!!!  
  
Miroku: Shippo wasn't Sango with you?  
  
Shippo: She is at the village.  
  
Inuyasha: Quiet!!! I smell trouble.it's Naraku!!!  
  
LOL! Stupid Myoga always trying to find an excuse to run away! So did ya like it? I liked it a lot. Now, see the review button down there? Press it!!!^_^ 


	7. The Return Home

I don't own Inuyasha. THIS IS GETTING SO ENOING!!!  
  
Chapter 7 "The Return Home."  
  
Ok, 1 more thing before you start, I don't know how to spell Sango's kitty's name. It's either Kylala or Kilala (I'm using Kylala.) Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on Inuyasha, Iochy runs into Shippo, she tells him a long story, about what she's running from, and how does she know his name. Meanwhile Inuyasha and others went to find Iochy, on their way they found Myoga (but like always he got scared, made a stupid excuse, and ran away)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo (pulling Kagome): Lets go, the village is just 5 min away.  
  
Kagome: Shippo. Why did you go so far from the village all by yourself?  
  
Shippo: I was bored, and-  
  
Miroku (cuts him off): Look!!!  
  
Inuyasha: The village is on fire.I knew I smelled trouble.  
  
Sango (far away): Kylala, Shippo!!!  
  
Kylala: Miao.  
  
The same second Miroku started to run toward the burning village.  
  
Kagome: Miroku.wait for me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Lets go Iochy.  
  
Iochy stands up. Iochy: No!  
  
Inuyasha: What you going to run away from the trouble? Like a baby???  
  
Iochy (without hearing a word he said): I'm going after Naraku!  
  
Inuyasha: Eh? He's here?  
  
Iochy: Then who do you think started the fire?  
  
She looks away for a second, and sees Kagome run towards Inuyasha's forest:  
  
Kagome (thinks): But I saw her running after Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku: Sango.Sango where are you?  
  
Sango (happily): Miroku? Is that you???  
  
Shippo: Sango!!!  
  
Sango: Shippo, I was so worried. Don't you dare to run away from me like that!  
  
Miroku: Lets go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was running toward Inuyasha's forest, she was trying to get home. Kagome was worried about her mom, grandpa, and her little brother Sota.  
  
Kagome jumped into the bone-eater's well, and went home. She fell on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha went to look for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Curse that girl. Where is she???  
  
He was flying as fast as he could.  
  
Inuyasha: No mistake. It's her scent.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't tell me she went home.  
  
Iochy (jumps out from behind a tree scaring Inuyasha and saying): She went home?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't scare me like that!!! And why aren't you with the others?  
  
Iochy: I never been to the Future.I wanted to see how is it.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Iochy: Now, where did she go? Down the well?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanewhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: Home sweet home. well lets dig in and.  
  
Door opened, Inuyasha and Iochy were standing in the doorway.  
  
Kagome (with her mouth full): Inu. Ioc. Inuyasha, Iochy? What are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: You. who told you that you could come trotting home, eh.?!  
  
~*~*Few seconds later*~*~  
  
Kagome: Hey! Wait! What're you.?  
  
Inuyasha: Come on, let's go! Iochy, are you coming???  
  
Iochy: Oh.  
  
Mom: Iochy and Inuyasha, hold it right there!  
  
Inuyasha: Why should we?  
  
Kagome's Mom comes up to Iochy.  
  
Mom: I already checked Inuyasha's, but how about your ears.are they real?  
  
Kagome's mother hesitantly touched her ears then abruptly yanked at them, Iochy jumps back and turns her back staring at the wall angrily.  
  
Iochy: Grrr!  
  
Grandpa: Me next!  
  
Inuyasha: Lets go!  
  
Wow a rough day. Now. Please Review (the button @ the bottom) ^_^ 


	8. Another of Naraku's Dummy's

I don't own Inuyasha. "Ample parking day or night, people shouting "Howdy Neighbor!"" What ever, just get on with that story. (Wat eva, wat eva, I do wa I want!) (So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.)  
  
Chapter 8 "Another of Naraku's Dummy's"  
  
Previously on Inuyasha. Kagome runs away to visit her family. Inuyasha and Iochy went after her. When they got to Kagome's house Kagome's mom started to feel Iochy's ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, why is your mother is so stupid???  
  
Kagome: Don't say that, she's just curious.  
  
Iochy: But, she doesn't have to touch my ears, if she already touched Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!!!  
  
Kylala: Miao.  
  
Sango: Oh, finally you're here.  
  
Miroku: Kagome, where were you???  
  
Shippo (jumps on Miroku's head): Why didn't you take me with y-  
  
Iochy (Cuts him off): Naraku.  
  
Naraku (comes from behind of Inuyasha): DIE!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha doges, and Iochy tries to get Naraku, but she misses.  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, take everyone somewhere safe!  
  
Miroku takes everyone away, and then comes back.  
  
Miroku: Everyone stay away.  
  
Miroku untied his hand, and was about to use his wind portal.  
  
Iochy: Stop!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: What?  
  
Iochy: It's not Naraku. Inuyasha, use Tetsiga to cut him in half.  
  
Inuyasha: I'd be glad to.  
  
He takes out Tetsiga, and slices Naraku in half. Then Naraku disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Naraku's hide out. The dummy was sliced in half.  
  
Naraku: Ah.so, they found out again.  
  
Naraku: I have to destroy Iochy first.She can't help them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Iochy.  
  
Iochy: Yes?  
  
Inuyasha: How did you know it wasn't the real Naraku?  
  
Miroku (in the background): Kagome, what are they talking about?  
  
Kagome: I don't know, why don't you go and listen, while me, Shippo, Sango, and Kylala go and walk around?  
  
Inuyasha: Lets go somewhere, where nobody's listening.  
  
Iochy: I agree.  
  
Inuyasha and Iochy went deep into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha: So, how did you know?  
  
Iochy: He doesn't smell right.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean?  
  
Iochy: I mean-  
  
Iochy couldn't finish talking, she smelled something.  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong?  
  
Iochy: Naraku!  
  
And If I fight, the rhythm of emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on. You are there. Oh your done, well that's all for now. Please tell me what you think. 


	9. Sesshomaru's List

I don't Own Inuyasha, His golden eyes, or his cute little years...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...(I wish I could have ALL of him) This is not really A chapter...  
  
P.S. NEED HELP WITH 9TH CHAPTER!!!!!! HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME...^_~ have fun.  
  
sesshomaru's list of 100 things to do with a dead inuyasha  
  
even though i completely support inuyasha..... i felt like puting this up for no apparent reason at all..... so if your a sesshomaru fan enjoy......  
  
1) Make him part of your wardrobe.  
  
2) Make some hair extentions.  
  
3) Use him as a pillow.  
  
4) Revive him and kill him again.  
  
5) Use him as a floor mat.  
  
6) Melt him with the Toxic Flower Claw.  
  
7) Mail him to all your friends.  
  
8) Mail him to all his friends.  
  
9) Use him as bait to get all his friends.  
  
10) Draw on his face.  
  
11) Use him as a punching bag.  
  
12) Have a staring contest.  
  
13) Use him as a raft.  
  
14) Make him your new side kick as dead Inu-Yasha is more helpful than Jaken.  
  
15) Laugh loudly and dance on him.  
  
16) Play tag with him.  
  
17) Have him for lunch.  
  
18) Use him as a pinata and see what comes out!  
  
19) Play with what comes out!  
  
20) Make him into a puppet!  
  
21) Rejoice  
  


* * *

  
22) Forge his bones into a weapon.  
  
23) Make soup.  
  
24) Feed him to your pet Oni.  
  
25) Try and sell him for a small sum (not likely you'll get much though...)  
  
26) Mount him over your doorway  
  
27) See if Kikyou notices he's dead.  
  
28) If Kikyou DOES notice, see if she REALLY cares...  
  
29) Use him as a boomerang.  
  
30) Use him as a shot-put.  
  
31) Make him into a flag.  
  
32) Divide him into a gift bag.  
  
33) Wait till he's nice and rotted, bring him to a party, then say, "Phew~! What's the smell?!"  
  
34) Sit him up against a tree, looking normal, and see how long his friends talk to him before they realize he's dead.  
  
35) Go fishing together and have a 'kodak moment'  
  
36) Take him to the zoo and ignore all the 'do not feed the animal' signs.  
  
37) Dress him up like Sephiroth and see if anyone notices  
  
38) Walk him around like a zombie and pretend he's come back from the dead.  
  
39) Chop him up, then try and put him back together.  
  
40) If you can't get him back together, play jacks with the pieces~!  
  
41) Have a pillow fight with him!  
  
42) Use him in a pillow fight.  
  
43) Play hide and seek with him.  
  
44) Have a deep conversation.  
  
45) Complain because you're the only one expressing yourself in your relationship  
  


* * *

  
46) Use him as a Dragonball stunt double.  
  
47) Give him a manicure.  
  
48) Show him to Kikyou and see if she'll die again!  
  
49) Use him as a pic cusion.  
  
50) Practice acupuncture on him!  
  
*51) Put the Tensaiga in his rib cage, then hide him someplace really strange.  
  
*52) Hide the body in Jaken's eye and forget to tell him that you did  
  
*53) Put _Jaken_ in his rib cage, and hide the body  
  
*54) Steal his teeth and make a new necklace (one that looks like his but without that annoying "sit" spell)  
  
*55) Then steal his clothes and ears, then see if you can't charm the Shikon jewel away from Kagome  
  
*56) If you can't, take it anyway. Inu-Yasha's not there to protect her any more   
  


* * *

  
*57) Roast him and invite his friends for dinner  
  
*58) Use his guts to make a new bow, and his bones for arrows  
  
*59) Then, if you can't shoot, present the Inu-bow and arrows to Kikyou. Don't tell her who they are, she should be able to tell since she is a priestess  
  
*60) Weave his hair into cloth and see if it makes good armor. If so, keep it, if not, give it to Jaken and tell him it is good   
  


* * *

  
*61) Put his head on a pike in your front yard, next to the traveling salesman from last week  
  
*62) Steal his arm! He's half human so you should be able to use the Tetsusaiga, and it is still stronger that a full human arm. (Why hasn't anyone else thought of this?)  
  
63) Invite all your friends to a BBQ  
  


* * *

  
64) Do experiments on him!  
  
65) Try and turn him into a music box.  
  
66) Make a wind chime out of his bones.  
  
67) Turn into a big dog and use him as a chew toy.  
  
68) Turn into a big dog and use him as a toothpick!  
  
69) Turn into a big dog, uproot a tree and use it as a toothpick to get Inu Yasha out of your teeth...  
  
70) Kick his ass just because you can!!  
  
71) Have a family portrait done.  
  
72) Drop him into the well and wait for him to land! *Note: Inuyasha can go through the well to Kagome's world so it may be a long wait till he comes back*.  
  
73) Mourn because now you don't have a rival.  
  
74) Bring him to Naraku and laugh in his face because you killed him first!  
  
75) Use him as a shield when Naraku tries to kick your ass...  
  
76) Roll him into a ball and try some different sports  
  
77) Shave his head  
  
78) Use him as a sacrifice  
  
79) Stuff him in Naraku's Jars of Flesh and see what happens  
  
80) Dress him up as you and use him as your stunt double  
  
81) Change clothes with him and pretend you're him for awhile.  
  
82) Practice using Toukijin with him  
  
83) Play dentist  
  
84) Give him to Rin as a giant doll  
  
85) Pull on his ears  
  
86) Send him in pieces all over the country and device a treasure hunt  
  
87) Make him into a futon  
  
88) Re-act Mel's death scene in 'Brave heart'  
  
89) Leave him in a bog and what him rot  
  
90) Hide him somewhere so no one will find him  
  
91) If you hide him and forget where you put him, put up 'have you seen my puppy?' posters  
  
92) Sew him onto a tapestry  
  
93) Exchange him for a dead horse... about the same value I figure  
  
94) Exchange the dead horse back for him... dead horses aren't much fun...  
  
95) Dress him up as a girl  
  
96) Throw him at people just because you can  
  
97) Drag him home with you and ask your mom if you can keep him  
  
98) Dissect him and see what makes (made) him tick  
  
99) Carve him into swiss cheese  
  
100) Make Jaken carry him around because you think he needs some change of scenery 


End file.
